Daga
Español= :"¿Cuál es tu habilidad? La mía es matar" ― Daga. Daga es un personaje de HTF : Amazing Disasters y el (número) de XMC-Grim-Reaperx cuando va a terminar :v Aspecto Daga viste un uniforme del Tempest alterado (Teal-cyan), hombreras con pinchos en ambos hombros y bayonetas de motosierra en ambos antebrazos. Físicamente, le destaca su color de piel turquesa, su pelo negro (tintado de teal en las puntas) y su cola larga. Descripción Daga es una gata, miembro del Tempest, que tiene el rango de inquisidor. A diferencia de otros inquisidores, ella no viste la armadura usual de un inquisidor, faltándole la pechera, el brazo mecánico y la capucha; tampoco sigue las ordenes de un inquisidor y, en su lugar, actúa como una tropa de batalla. Ella es muy habilidosa en combate, llegando a ser muy estratégica y observadora. Aunque no esta armada tan bien como otros sucesores, ella es capaz de causar daños fatales al enemigo. También es notoria por dos bayonetas de motosierra que ella tiene en los antebrazos, perfectas para salir a tajos de situaciones difíciles. Historia de Fondo "Daga siempre fue una de los mejores soldados en el ejercito; duro 2 meses como uno antes de que fuera ascendida a inquisidora; y aún con este rango, ella sigue impresionando con su habilidad en la batalla e ingenio en las armas. Aunque le cae mal a otros inquisidores por su rebeldía ante seguir las reglas de su clase, en el fondo admiten que ella hace lo correcto y lo necesario para hacer marchar al Tempest hacia el éxito." Carácter A diferencia de otros inquisidores de carácter sólido, ella es mucho más habladora, relajada y bromista; sin embargo, ella muestra disciplina y mucha seriedad en combate. Poderes y habilidades Daga tiene diversidad de habilidades que le ayudan en sus misiones o fechorías, estas se especifican abajo: Chica del gimnasio.- Ella es más fuerte que el tree friend estándar. Soñadora.- Ella es muy creativa en cuanto a formas de improvisar armas. Disparadora de corazón.- No necesita apuntar para darle a su objetivo. Jaque mate.- Ella usa la estrategia eficazmente Debilidades y contraataques Daga no es perfecta en ninguna manera y comparte un puñado de debilidades, estas se especifican abajo: Piel de bebé.- Ella es 2.5x más fácil de dañar. Uhm....- Le es difícil decidir rápidamente. ¡INTENTO LO QUE PUEDO, CARAJO!.- Entra en estrés fácilmente cuando las cosas salen mal. Armas Aquí se especifican las armas que Daga utiliza a su favor: Bolt.- Una pistola modificada; tiene un cargador estándar, riel táctico, mirillas estándar y cañón básico. Se le ha añadido una bayoneta en el frente y otra en el borde del agarre. Esta pistola tiene un disparo un poco lento, pero es capaz de causar daños severos con las bayonetas. Ventajas Fácil de manipular Excelente control de distancia media-corta Las bayonetas pueden ser envenenadas Cargador estándar Desventajas Disparo lento La bayoneta del agarre puede causarle daño si usada mal Se atasca con facilidad. Más diseñada para combate cercano debido a las bayonetas Las balas se desvían fácilmente Nudillos de acero.- Aunque estos están inalterados, son buenos para causar daño colateral y fracturas. Ventajas Fáciles de empuñar Causa fracturas Desventajas Solo útiles en combate cercano Hace el uso de la Bolt más difícil Bayonetas motosierra.- Estas se extienden por todo su antebrazo y operan bajo un mecanismo desconocido; estas bayonetas son muy útiles para cuando las situaciones se ponen tensas. Ventajas Capaz de cortar a través de carne Fácil de utilizar Perfecto para combate cercano Sonido difícil de detectar. Desventajas Se puede atascar el mecanismo, haciendo las bayonetas algo inútiles Amistades/Enemistades Aquí se especifican las relaciones de Daga con otros personajes. Amistades Miembros del Tempest.- Son sus compañeros de guerra, por lo que se llevan bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Caliber.- Siendo el un comandante en el Tempest, Daga sigue sus ordenes con diplomacia y honor. También parece estar enamorada de el aunque no lo muestra seguidamente. Neutral Pyouh.- Curiosamente, parece tener un lado suave por ella a pesar de que sus objetivos marcan que la mate. Enemistades Personajes de la armada.- Para que el Tempest pueda seguir adelante, se han de neutralizar los personajes que provengan de la armada principalmente; de ahí su tenacidad a matarlos. Civiles.- Junto con los militares, los civiles también representan un obstáculo al Tempest, por lo que Daga también los tiene por objetivos. Nathan.- Siendo el un desertor/traidor, lo tiene marcado como objetivo. El también sabe de su enamoramiento en Caliber y la fastidia constantemente con esto cada vez que se encuentran; casi siempre, cada vez que aparecen juntos, uno de los dos, si no ambos, suelen morir. Frases ... Apariciones Listadas en orden cronológico y serie de aparición Happy Tree Elminage Friends Winding Halls of Dark Magic - Muere Series independientes/Indefinidas Ancient Times and Dimensions II - TBA Asesinatos Listados en orden cronológico. HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA HTEF TBA Series independientes/indefinidas Darkus (1) - (Ancient Times and Dimensions II) Lo mata tras brutalmente empalarlo con una espada. Muertes Las muertes de Daga involucran su cabeza o desmembramiento; estas se listan abajo: Su tasa de supervivencia es de 2-14% HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA HTEF Winding Halls of Dark Magic - Aplastada por un tigre centauro. Galería Daga1.png|Imagen por Neiz. ¡Muchas gracias! :D 019.jpg 020.jpg Curiosidades *A pesar de que su uniforme se parece al del ejercito tigre, esta confirmado que es del Tempest. *Sus bayonetas motosierra se basan en el rifle de asalto "Lancer MKII" de Gears of War *Su nombre es irónico, ya que no utiliza dagas (A pesar de que los inquisidores la utilizan como arma principal) *A veces, ella llega a tomar mucho al punto de terminar borracha. *Su bebida favorita es el vodka. *Esta basada un poco en el paladín Danse de la Hermandad de Hierro (Brotherhood of Steel) de Fallout 4, incluso utilizando su frase de "Ad Victorium". *Aunque es una asesina, en sus primeras 2 apariciones, ella coopera con los demás. *Este es su tema: thumb|right|331 px|My Innermost Apocalypse |-| English= Full name Daga Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country American Gender Female Likes Fullfill her objectives Use chainsaw bayonets Dislikes To miss a shot Ask for help Serious injuries To bleed out Species Cat Color Turquoise Size Average Age Unknown Friends Tempest Army Caliber Enemies All those who don´t belong to the Tempest Army Nathan Seriously? First Kill Darkus Kill Count 1 First Death Winding Halls of Dark Magic Deaths (HTF:AD) 5 (HTF:GO!) 1 Debut Winding Halls of Dark Magic Last appearance Ancient Times and Dimensions II Number of appearances 2 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"What is your ability? mine is to kill" ― Daga. Daga is a fan character from HTF : Amazing Disasters and the (number) de XMC-Grim-Reaperx when will this end? :v Appearance Daga wears an altered (Teal-cyan) colored Tempest uniform, shoulder pads with spikes and chainsaw bayonets on both forearms. Phisically stainding is her turquoise fur, her black hair (which is dyed on teal in the tips) and her long tail. Description Daga is a female cat who belongs to the Tempest Army, in which she holds the rank of Inquisitor. Unlike other Inquisitors, she doesn not wear the traditional armor, lacking the armor front, mechanical arm and the hood. She doesnt follow traditional inquisitr orders, and instead, acts a regular battle trooper. She is very skilled in combat, as she is very strategic and watchful. Although she isn´t as well armed as other succesors, she can cause fatal damage to her enemies. She is well known for using two chainsaw bayonets on her forearms, which are perfect to escape out of perilious situations. Background "Daga was always one of the best soldiers within her army; she took 2 months to be promoted into an Inquisitor, and by the time she obtained this rank, she kept impressing everyone with her cunning in battle and her wits with weaponary. Despite not being liked by other Inquisitors because of her rebellious attitude, deep inside, they recognize that they do waht´s right to lead teh Tempest Army into success. Character Unlike other inquisitors with tough personalities, she is much more talkative, chilled out and a prankster, owever, she shows a lot of discipline and seriousness in combat. Powers and abilities Daga has a wide array of abilities which help her fullfill her objectives or felonies. This abilities are noted below: Gym girl.- She is stronger than the average Happy Tree Friend Dreamer.- She is very creative at the time of crafting weapons. Heart shooter.- She doesn´t need to aim to hit an objective. Check mate.- She uses strategy efficiently Weaknessess and counter-attacks Daga is not perfect and shares a good number of weaknesses, which are listed below: Baby skin.- She is 2.5x times easier to damage Uhm....- She has a hard time making decisions quickly IM TRYING MY BEST DAMMIT!.- She is easily stressed when things go wrong. Weapons Here are listed Daga´s weapons, which she uses to achieve victory: Bolt.- A modified pistol; it has an standard loader, tactical rail, standar scope and a basic cannon. A bayonet was added on the front and another one at the handle. Thsi gun shoots slowly, but is capable of causing severe damage with both bayonets. Advantages Easy to handle Excellent medium-short distance control Both bayonets can be poisoned Standard loader Flaws Slow shot Bayonets can harm her if not handled properly/li> It gerts easily jammed Badly designed for close range combat due to both bayonets Bullets can be deviated easily/li> Steel knuckles.- although these are unaltered, they are good for causing collateral damage and fractures. Advantages Easy to handle It may casue fractures Flaws Useful only on short range combat It makes using the Bolt harder Chainsaw bayonets.- This are deployed from her forearms and are operated by an unknown mechanism; this bayonets are useful in tense situations. Advantages Capable of cutting through flesh Easy to use Perfect for short range combat Sound is hard to detect. Flaws The mechanism may become stuck or jammed, making both bayonets useless. Friends/Enemies Here Daga´s relationships are specified: Friends Miembros del Tempest.- Her comrades in war, they get along most of the time. Caliber.- Being a commander of the Tempest Army, Daga follows his orders with diplomacy and honor. She seems to feel and attarction towards him, but she usually hides it. Neutral Pyouh.- Strangely, he seems to have a gentle side towards her despites his goals being killing her. Enemies Army characters.- In order for Tempest to move on, army of military characters must be neutralized first; hence her tenacity when she kils them. Civilians.- Along with the military, civilians are also an obstacle for the Tempest´s goals, hence Daga has them as primary targets. Nathan.- Being a deserter and traitor, he is a primary target. He is also aware of her lovely crush with Caliber and pesters Daga constantly, almost everytime they see each other. And almost always, at least one, or both characters are killed. Phrases ... Apparitions Chronological list of her appearances on different HTF series Happy Tree Elminage Friends Winding Halls of Dark Magic - Muere Independent/Undefined series Ancient Times and Dimensions II - TBA Murders Listed in chronological order HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA HTEF TBA Independent/Undefined series Darkus (1) - (Ancient Times and Dimensions II) Brutally impaled by Darkus with his sword Deaths Her deaths often involve her head or maim; thsi are listed below: Her survival rate is 2-14% HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA HTEF Winding Halls of Dark Magic -Crushed by a Tiger Centaur Gallery Daga1.png|Image made by Neiz, Thank you so much! :D Trivia *Despite her uniform being similar to that of the Tiger Army, it has been confirmed that she belongs to teh Tempest army. *Her chainsaw bayonets are based on the "Lancer MKII" assault rifles from Gears of War *Her name is contradictory since she doesnt use daggers (although Inquisitors use this as primary weapon) *She may get drunk if she drinks to much alcohol. *Her favorite beverage is vodka *She is slightly based on the paladin Danse from the Hermandad de Hierro (Brotherhood of Steel) from Fallout 4, including thephrase "Ad Victorium". *Although she is an assassin, she is seen helping others in her two first appareances. *This is her own theme: thumb|right|331 px|My Innermost Apocalypse Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes turquesa Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Tropas del Tempest Categoría:Personajes que mueren en su debut Translated by Exbelion